Date Night
by mysticdragon2016
Summary: "Everything has to be perfect for our first date night. Atem's given up everything for me, and I just want him to see how much he means to me." Yugi said departing from the group to set about his task. His beloved Pharaoh deserved only the best and that is exactly what Yugi intended to offer.
1. Chapter 1

Yugi quickly gathered his books as the final bell of the day rang. He had a busy afternoon ahead of him and if he wanted to be done on time, he would have to move quickly. He rushed out of the classroom and through the crowd of students. Once outside, he stopped at the sound of his friends calling to him.

"Yugi, wait a minute!" Tea called as she, Joey and Tristan hurried toward him.

"Hey guys." Yugi said politely.

"Yugi, is everything okay?" Tea asked with concern. "You seem like you're excited one second and really anxious the next. You've been that way all day." Yugi smiled.

"Everything's fine, I just have a lot to think about right now. I didn't mean to worry you."

"As long as nothing's wrong, it's all good." Joey added. " Hey, since it's Friday, you guys wanna go get Atem and we can do something?"

"Sorry Joey, I already have plans for tonight, Grandpa's going out-of-town to see an old friend and I thought it would be a good opportunity to have some time with Atem. We've been so busy between my homework and He helps Grandpa at the shop so we haven't had much time together. It's our first official date night and I want everything to go perfectly. I promised him the day we had our duel that if he stayed, I'd make sure he'd never regret it. I can't let him down, not after being so selfish."

"It's cool, Yuge, another time. I doubt you could disappoint him like that. He's-"

"No, it has to be perfect. He really has a hard time sometimes. I took away his chance to be with his family and friends. Just because we can be separated doesn't mean I wanted him to go. He's precious to me, and I just have to let him know that -"

"You can't blame yourself for his choice was encouraged to stay with you, his father and friends wanted him to be happy. They gave him the ability to live here with us. He'll see them all again one day."

"I guess so, I just wonder if it was the right thing to do sometimes. That's why this is so important, I have to show him how much I love him and that it's worth the extra time away from the people he loves. I think my plan's going to work but I have to get to the store and get everything ready to make dinner, then I have other things that I need to get ready, all before Grandpa leaves so I can say goodbye.

Sorry I can't stay longer and talk. I'll talk to Yami and see if he can hang out with us maybe this weekend, if not, we'll both see you Monday."

"Sounds like a plan, see ya later." Joey said, waving to his friend.

Yugi continued to make his way through the streets toward the market., he slipped his hand into his pocket, feeling the piece of paper inside, he removed his hand.

 _I can't lose this list. Everything I need to make this the best night ever is here._ He thought to himself. Before he knew it, he had reached the store and removed the paper from his pocket.

 _I've been given the chance to spend my life with the one person I can't imagine living without, just because he's here with me doesn't mean I should stop fighting to keep him, I have to make this work. He's given so much for me, now it's time I gave him something back._ Yugi thought. He knew that there was simply no room for error.


	2. Chapter 2

Yugi shifted the bags in his hands, opening the door to Solomon's game shop. The old man was busy moving his suitcase to the door.

"Hey Grandpa,." He greeted cheerfully

"Yugi, how was school today?"

"It was all right I guess."Yugi replied.

"Looks like you're all ready for tonight." Solomon commented as Yugi passed him to place the bags on the counter.

"Yeah, it'll be great. Atem's going to be so surprised, I just hope dinner works out the way I planned." Solomon chuckled warmly.

"I'm sure you'll do fine. Don't worry so much, and keep in mind that he will love you no matter what. Sometimes things don't go as planned and we can't let it get to us. It doesn't have to be perfect, imperfection can lead to great things. I remember the first date I took your grandma on, the car broke down and we had to wait hours for someone to come by. We got to talking and we ended up married. I'll always be grateful for that experience, I got to really know her and that's when we realized we loved each other as much as we did. So don't worry if everything doesn't go as planned tonight."

"Right, thanks,Grandpa." Yugi smiled. Solomon patted his grandson's shoulder.

"Where is Atem anyway, He's always waiting for me when I get home."

"He's taking inventory, the shipment came in today. Yugi frowned, Atem despised the back room of the shop. Many times telling Yugi that he felt closed in, with "hardly any room to breathe." Yugi knew it stemmed from his time in the puzzle and couldn't blame him for feeling that way.

"I'll go check on him." He said moving behind the counter. He found the door partially open and reached out to push it lightly.

"Atem?" He called softly, instantly, the former Pharaoh stopped what he was doing.

"Yugi, I'm sorry. I didn't realize what time it was." Atem made his way over to Yugi, embracing him before pressing his lips to the young duelist's forehead. Yugi loved their usual greeting, He found this type of affection comforting. He enjoyed the feeling of security he got from having the strong arms around him.

"That's alright, I know you're busy." Yugi snuggled into Atem, his head resting on his chest. He sighed contentedly, listening to the sound of the steady heartbeat. "Before you came to stay with us, I was helping with all this, I know how it can be. I'm sorry."

"For what?"Atem asked.

"It's such a small space back here and I know you hate it, but thank you for helping Grandpa while I'm at school. We really appreciate everything you do"

"A family is supposed to help each other. It's the least I could do after your Grandpa opened his home to me."Atem replied. "it wouldn't be fair if I stayed here and did nothing to help."

"You've already done a lot to help. I'm really glad you came back with us, I know it was hard for you. I'll always be thankful to you and your family for this chance to be together. I know how much you wanted to be with them."

"They seemed to think this was the best thing for me. One day I'll be with them again, They gave us this opportunity for a reason and yes, it's difficult sometimes, I miss them but I have you. It meant a lot to me when you asked me to stay with you, I don't regret being here."

"Good, I sometimes feel like...I should've let you go, then you could've been happy." Yugi confessed.

"Yugi, I am happy." Atem said softly.

"Really, you're not just saying that so I don't feel guilty about keeping you?"

"I'm saying it because it's the truth."

"Promise?"

"I promise."Yugi tightened his grip on Atem briefly before releasing him.

"We should get back out there so we can say goodbye to Grandpa." Atem nodded and the two moved to the front of the store just in time to see the taxi pull up.

Solomon turned to them.

"All right you two, I'll be back Sunday night or early Monday morning. I'll call to check in. But if you need me for anything, the phone number is on the table in the kitchen. I want you to look after each other and I don't expect you to open the store this weekend, just behave yourselves. He hugged both boys.

"Have a safe trip, Solomon." Atem said.

"Have a great time, we'll be all right." Yugi added cheerfully,waving as the old man made his way to the waiting car. The pair watched as the car pulled away.

"Let's lock up and head home, I have some things to put away and I'll start dinner soon, it won't take long." Yugi said turning the locks on the door.

"Do you want me to help with dinner?"Atem asked.

"No. This is something I want to do for you, thanks for offering. I'm really looking forward to this, our first real date night."

"Yes. Some uninterrupted time together will be good for us." The pair grabbed th bags from the counter. Once in the house, they placed the items on the kitchen table.

"I still have a few things to do to get ready, If you want to take some time to relax. But remember, we decided on starting at six."Yugi said, searching the bags.

"I won't be late. Are you sure you don't want me to do anything?"

"I'm sure. You've worked all day, you deserve to have a break." Yugi replied offering a reassuring smile.

"All right, but if you do need anything, I'll be in our room." Atem turned and began climbing the stair to the room he shared with Yugi.

"I guess I'd better get started." Yugi thought out loud to himself and began his work, he had a limited amount of time and so many things to get done.


	3. Chapter 3

"That should do it, now I just have to wait for Atem." Yugi thought out loud, examining his outfit once more. He readjusted the black short sleeve shirt and drew in a breath., it was nearly time now. He made his way back to the kitchen and removed two wine glasses from the cupboard, placing them on the table and filling them with ice water. Yugi hurried toward the stairs to wait.

"Any minute now." He said turning his attention to the top of the steps. He didn't understand his sudden nervousness, but attempted to ignore it.

When Atem finally came into view, Yugi grinned. The former Pharaoh had dressed himself in a red shirt with what appeared to be an elegant black leather vest. He walked slowly toward Yugi, who could couldn't help but notice how majestic Atem was.

"Look at you." Yugi said in awe as Atem stood in front of him.

"You're so beautiful." Atem pulled him close pressing his lips gently to Yugi's forehead.

"Thank you. I hoped you would like it." Atem pulled away slightly.

"Honestly, you're always beautiful, no matter what you wear." Yugi took Atem's hand.

"I have a surprise for you, I really hope you like it. I've never made it before but I wanted to do something special for you tonight."

"I'm sure you did fine." Atem allowed Yugi to guide him to his seat. Upon seeing the meal, Atem's eyes lit up instantly.

"Yugi, y-you made Ta'amiya?" Yugi smiled as they sat down.

"Well, I tried to, I thought since you have a hard time sometimes, a little bit of home would help you feel better and I got something else you might like for dessert. I didn't make it, I would have but I didn't have enough time. I bought a honey cake. I remembered you telling me you used to share them with the people who meant a lot to you. You mean a lot to me."

"Thank you, Yugi, it seems you've thought of everything. You didn't have to go to all this trouble"

"It wasn't any trouble at all." Yugi watched as Atem began to eat, raising his own food to his mouth.

 _please be good._ he pleaded silently, taking a bite.

"It's amazing, Yugi."

"I'm glad you like it. I was worried about how it turned out."

"It's been a very long time since I've been able to have my favorite food."

"Summer's coming soon, I'll have time off of school, I'll make it for you more often then and I'll learn to make the honey cakes too."

"Yugi, I'm grateful to you for all this but I don't want you to feel like it's something you have to spend your time on. I'm sure Tea and-"

"I know I don't have to. We'll still have time for our friends, but I'd really like some time with just us too." Yugi said. "Maybe we can pick a day and keep it open every week, that way we can have these little date nights, even if it's just going to a movie or having dinner here."

"I think Saturdays or Sundays would be our best option since Solomon gives us the weekends off. That way we could have the entire day" Yugi nodded.

"Saturday would be great, that way when I start going back to school, we'll still have time. I forgot to tell you, Joey wanted to know if we could all hang out this weekend, I told him I'd ask if you wanted to." Yugi sipped slowly from his glass.

"I'll leave that decision to you. If you want to go, we will." Yugi looked away.

"I feel kind of bad, I like hanging out with our friends, but it's not often that Grandpa goes away and we have a few days to ourselves. I was thinking... Maybe we could just see them Monday, it's only a half day at school and we can all do something as a group."

"I'm sorry Yugi, I won't be able to join you, I promised your grandfather I'd help with some errands." Atem said, feeling guilty as he noticed the look in Yugi's eyes.

"It's fine, maybe we can ask them to come with us."

"Yugi, I know I've had a lot going on, if I'm not working, it's something else." Atem reached across the table and took Yugi's hand.

"I do love you, you know that don't you?"

"Yeah, I love you too, its just- I miss us always being together. I miss you."

"I'm right here, and I always will be." Yugi smiled.

"I'm sorry, let's talk about something that's not upsetting."

"What should we talk about?" Yugi shook his head.

"I'm really not sure. We already know a lot about each other. We finally sit down together and I don't have a clue"

"It's all right, let's try this, what is your favorite activity that you and I do together?"

"I can't pick. I mean I love everything we do just because you're there can I ask you something about your past?"

"Ask me anything." Atem invited.

"I've heard that Pharaohs had a lot of wives and some of them had special titles. I'm just curious. What would I have been called if we were in your time?"

"First, not all Pharaohs had many wives or mistresses. My father had only my mother. He loved her so completely and deeply that he had no need for anyone else. You can't always believe everything you see on television. As for what your title would be, you would be above anyone else, my one and only love. The phrase is The Pharaoh's heart. The idea behind it is that you would be the center of everything, The most precious person in my life. With such a title, you would also have been given a ring." Atem explained.

"That sounds amazing."

"You would have accepted the title?"

"Of course. It's incredible to know you love me that much."Atem reached into his pocket and pulled out a small object before walking to Yugi.

"Yugi, to hold such a position, is to also know that it comes with a few requirements. I'll need you to keep me line line sometimes, you've seen how I can be in a duel. It's something you've done before. The others I will never force on you. We are in a different era and place. I am no longer a king and although I can't offer you all the luxury given in the past, all I have to give you is my heart and a promise to always be at your side. Just before I was returned to you after our duel my Father gave me something to bring back." Atem knelt down in front of Yugi,, he opened his hand revealing a gold ring, sapphires lined the top of the band.

"It's beautiful." Yugi said in awe. "You never mentioned it."

"When my father gave it to me, he told me that he knew I had found the one person I loved more than anything, even above my own life. He was right. He wanted me to keep the tradition that has been passed down for generations. This ring was my mother's, given to her by my father with a promise to always love her and care for her. It has come to me, and I offer it to you." Yugi allowed the ring to be placed on his finger.

"This is my promise to you, You will always be loved, deeper than you could ever image. There will never be a day that I won't cherish you. You are and forever will be my heart." Yugi wrapped his arms around Atem.

"I love you " he said softly, feeling the strong arms around him.

"I don't have anything for you."

"You've given me everything, Yugi. Just by being you. Your love is more than I could ask for." When Yugi finally pulled away, the pair finished their meal and began to clear the table.

"I know you're probably tired from working all day, but if you feel up to it, I rented that movie we wanted to see. If you don't feel like it, its fine,I understand." Yugi placed the last of the dishes in the sink.

"It's still early, you've already planned a wonderful evening for us, I think we should continue to enjoy our date." Atem allowed Yugi to guide him over to the living room where Yugi had placed some pillows and a single blanket on the sofa.

"In case you wanted to rest." Yugi explained noticing the questioning look in Atem's eyes.

"You really did think of everything."

"Sit down,love. I'll start the movie." Atem took hold of one of the pillows, placing it against the arm of the couch and stretched out on the couch.

When Yugi turned around, he sighed.

"If you're tired, it's okay to-"

"Come here." Atem invited gently, The young duelist did as he was told, climbing onto the couch beside the former Pharaoh, he laid his head on Atem's chest with a contented sigh. Atem pulled the blanket over them.

Yugi listened to the rhythmic sound of Atem's heart. The shorter teen knew there was a possibility that neither one of them would get through the movie, but he was content with simply being held so close by the one he loved.


	4. Chapter 4

Yugi woke to the sound of the telephone ringing, he lifted his head to find Atem still asleep beside him and realized they had both slept through the movie. He frowned as he carefully moved past Atem and over to the phone.

"Hello?" He answered sleepily.

"Yugi, I'm just checking in." Solomon replied

"We're fine Grandpa,how's your visit going?"

"It's going fine, did you have a good time last night?"

"Yeah, dinner was great. Atem liked the surprise and we had a good conversation."

"Then why do you sound unhappy?"

"It's just that, I planned to have dinner and a movie, like I said dinner was great but then we both fell asleep during the movie and we didn't have much time together. I knew he was tired and I understand, it's just that I wanted it to be perfect."

"Remember what I told you about everything not having to be perfect on dates. There's going to be other opportunities for the two of you. Maybe you can ask him to do something today, if you need it, there's a small box in the bedside table in my room, you'll find some money inside. Take whatever you need and have a good time."

"Are you sure, I don't want to-"

"It's all right,Yugi. You two have just as much right to it as I do, you both helped to earn that money. Is Atem awake?"

"Not yet. Do you want me to give him a message?" Yugi offered.

"No, I'll be calling again later, I'll let you get back to your day, have a good time and remember imperfections don't have to be a bad thing." After hanging up, Yugi returned to Atem, making himself comfortable at his side. He lifted his left hand, admiring the ring Atem had given him. A smile crept onto his face.

 _You'll always be loved, deeper than you could imagine._ The words replayed in his mind. Atem's tone had been so gentle and sincere, Yugi couldn't doubt his words.

Yugi decided to take his grandfather's advice, he just hoped Atem would give him a second chance. When Atem at last began to stir, Yugi snuggled in closer to him.

"Good morning Atem, did you sleep good?" He asked.

"I did, thank you. I do want to tell you how sorry I am about last night, I didn't intend to fall asleep." Atem replied sleepily.

"It's all right, I'm sorry too. It wasn't much of a date night."

"It was wonderful. Any time I get to spend with you is incredible, no matter what we do."

"D-do you think you'd give me another chance, you're not upset?"

"Yugi, my heart, there will be many date nights for us, I see no reason to be upset. The idea was that we have time together and today is Saturday, we have all day." The former Pharaoh wrapped his arms around Yugi.

"Do you feel like going out today,maybe to a movie or something?"

"We can do anything you like." Atem promised.

"Maybe we can go this afternoon, that way we have all morning to just lay here. Would you... Hold me just like this a little longer?"

"I would hold you forever if you want me to."

"Promise?"

"I promise. Anything you ask, I will see that it's done. My only regret is not being able to give you all the things I could have in my time. You deserve the world, Yugi, you give so much to others and ask so little in return."

"I have everything I want. You're here, and because of you grandpa's here and our friends. I don't need anything else. You promised me forever. One day, I'd like to be a game maker, if that happens and my game does really well, I'd like to use the money to do something special for you. Maybe a trip somewhere just the two of us." Yugi said.

"I would like that, but you don't have to-"

"I really want to. You're always so gentle and loving with me. I've never loved anyone like this."

"We'll learn together and take all the time we-" Atem was cut off by Yugi pressing his lips against his. Yugi pulled away quickly, feeling embarrassed.

"Sorry, it's just that... Well, forehead kisses are wonderful, I know it's a way of showing me you respect me and will protect me, but I'm just wondering if maybe we could try this sometimes." Atem smiled.

"If you're sure this is what you want."

"It is. I'm ready to take that step." He leaned forward kissing Atem again. Atem deepened the kiss,allowing Yugi to drape his arms around his neck. Yugi was surprised by the gentleness and love he felt from the pharaoh, he hadn't been sure what to expect from the experience but found that he enjoyed it.

They pulled apart only when lack of oxygen became a problem.

"Even this kind of kiss is gentle with you, I like that. I'm not sure what I thought it would be like, but you manage to make me feel so loved and cared for."

"Because you are." Atem took Yugi's left hand, raising it to eye level. "I wouldn't have given the ring to you if I didn't feel that way. True love is meant to be gentle. You've given me a precious gift. One that I will cherish until forever ends."

"Do you think...we can do this again later?" Yugi asked, beginning to blush.

"As much as you want." Atem replied. "We should probably get ready to go, we don't want to start out too late."

"Right, I'll go take a quick shower and change. I won't be long." Yugi said standing up.

"While you're doing that, I'll find something to wear."

"Great, and while you're in there, I'll see if anything good is playing today." The teens agreed and quickly set about their tasks, both confident that their date would be perfect.

A/N I'm thinking I'll leave it here. Not sure yet but thanks for reading


End file.
